X-Men Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Sol Brodsky | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Quotation = Class is now in session! Tardiness will be punished! | Speaker = Professor X | StoryTitle1 = X-Men | Synopsis1 = At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester County, New York, Professor Charles Xavier summons his students telepathically. When the Beast, Angel, Iceman, and Cyclops arrive, he puts them through a series of exercises to hone their mutant talents. Xavier then introduces them to a new student, Marvel Girl, to whom he explains the purpose of his school: his students do receive an education, but they are also the first line of defense against evil mutants. Meanwhile, at Cape Citadel, Magneto causes a rocket to crash. The next day he takes over the whole base and claims it in the name of Homo superior (i.e. mutants). When Xavier hears about the incident, he sends his X-Men on their first mission. Cyclops uses his eye beams to make a hole in Magneto's force field, thus alerting him to their presence. Magneto launches a volley of heat-seeking missiles, which lock on to Angel; Iceman knocks most of them out, and the Beast catches the last one. Magneto sends metal debris at Angel; Cyclops destroys it. Magneto flings a burning tanker truck at the team; Iceman covers them with an ice shield, and Cyclops blasts a tunnel under the flames so that they come up near Magneto. Unprepared for such power and resourcefulness, Magneto sets up another force field and levitates himself to safety. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Professor X * X-Men ** Cyclops ("Slim" Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) Villains: * Magneto Other Characters: * Unnamed Cape Citadel soldiers * Unknown US General * Unnamed NASA staff * Unnamed taxi driver Locations: * New York ** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Florida ** Military base at Cape Citadel Items: * Cyclops' visor 1.0 * US nuclear missile * Hunter missile Vehicles: * Professor X's Remote-Controlled Jet * Professor X's Rolls Royce | Notes = *Professor Xavier claims that he lost the use of his legs in a childhood accident. It is later revealed in ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #9, that he actually was disabled while fighting Lucifer. This retcon is critical to Cain Marko's origin (''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #12) and Xavier's time in Israel and Egypt (eg, ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #117 and ''Uncanny X-Men'' #161). *This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.Reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * - story 2 * * Fantastic Firsts TPB - story 15 * * * * * * - story 2 * * * - story 2 * - story 2 *Cyclops is referred to as "Slim" throughout this issue. His real first name, Scott, is not revealed until . * Professor Xavier and Jean Grey claim not to know each other when Jean arrives at the school. It is later revealed in , and , that the two of them had several training sessions prior to Jean's arrival at the school. | Trivia = * Magneto's power shows that he can create manipulate the magnetic field around things to enclose them in the field. This theory was debunked and rather explained by the writers as his power to control the iron in one's blood and use that to contain them. * This comic's title was later changed to Uncanny X-Men and continues under that name to this day. A second X-Men title was introduced in the 90's, and continues to be published under it's current title, X-Men Legacy. 2010 introduced a third series to use the adjective-less X-Men title. * Iceman was originally drawn as a "snowman" when his powers are activated and he regularly threw snowballs as weapons. This would later be changed to give him more of an icy look rather than snow-like. * Professor X's "training machine" that is shown is a precursor to the giant Danger Room that is created in the mansion. * Although this issue is the first appearance of the X-Men, the team has already been formed. Their previous storylines are shown in other titles and flashbacks. * The newspaper that headlines Magneto's first terrorist act is a Daily Globe newspaper. * Magneto makes a statement in the air using levitating bullets. The phrase says "Surrender the base or I'll take it by force - Magneto". This phrase is similar to the one used by the Wicked Witch in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz, produced by MGM Studios. * Xavier's signature catch phrase "to me my X-Men" debuts on the final page. | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.thexaxis.com/indexes/silverage/1.htm * }}